Tsukune Uzuhashi
"I am forever loyal to Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama, and the Uzumaki clan. If they've vowed to protect this village and all the people in it, I will make sure their vow is never broken" ~ Tsukune to Pein Tsukune Uzuhashi (うずはし つくね, Uzuhashi Tsukune) is one of Konohagakure's elite kunoichi, leader of ANBU Squad Alpha, and the sole surviving member of the Uzuhashi clan, a bodyguard family for the Uzumaki clan. As the only child of Uzuhashi's clan head, she was trained at quite a young age to master their Kekkei Genkai and their Kekkei Tōta, being able to manipulate steel at age 9 to such a degree that she could form armour around her body a few seconds before getting hit and able to form a sword in her hand at will. Background Early Life Born in the middle of a war and with a future of having one of the heaviest burdens given to a child, Tsukune never had much of a childhood. Her young life was a constant routine of shadow clones, physical training, human anatomy, weapons, chakra control, and strategies. She was trained by her mother, Gin Uzumaki, to be able to do their clan's job, to protect the last Uzumaki's Kushina Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox, and Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the honorablee Mito Uzumaki. As soon as she was able to properly mold chakra, she was entered into the Ninja Academy, not even spending a whole year in the school before graduating at a young age of 5 years old, being one of the youngest students ever to graduate apart from Kakashi Hatake who graduated 3 years earlier. The Chunin rank though an easy rank for someone with her abilities, was unachievable for her due to the lack of contact or connection to anyone who was near her age group, this started to cause some trouble in the team she was place in, Team 10. Often enough, Tsukume would piss her teammates, whether it was an off-handed comment on how Kurenai had low chakra reserves that's why she wanted to be a Genjutsu specialist, or physically beating the crap out of Asuma which makes the two glare at her. It took every bit of those 2 long years before they finally settled down as companions and were allowed to take the Chunnin Exams. It was a much more complicated course to go through if it hadn't been Kurenai who was easily alerted by any genjutsu below A-class and Asuma who easily adapted to any kind of teamwork the two kunoichi's did and easily strategized for their team when Tsukune was having troubles thinking because of the stress of the exams. On the final exams, Tsukune easily defeated her opponents, quickly rising to the top as the clear winner of the exams. Though the Hokage and the council wasn't quite convinced of her leadership abilities, her winning speech where she dedicated her win to both her teammates and sensei changed their mind, knowing that a shinobi, no matter how strong needed to understand that without his teammates, he wouldn't stand a chance against enemies. End of the Third Shinobi World War As soon as the war ended, her team was broken apart due to Asuma rebelling against his father and leaving to be part of the Fire Daimyo's 12 Guardians. Kurenai fell into a slight depression due to her crush leaving, causing Tsukune to be assigned to random teams, trying to fill the spots missing due to dead teammates. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Control Taijutsu Ninjustsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Fuinjutsu Kekkai Genkai: Steel Release Intelligence Chakra Part I Introduction Arc Land of Waves Arc Chunnin Exam Arc Invasion Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Pre-Shippuden Filler Arc Part II Movies Trivia * "Tsukune" (捏, つくね) is a japanese chicken meatball, served yakitori style. There are 2 reasons as to why she was named after the food, first, it's a play on how Naruto was named after a ramen topping, second, just like the original Ino-Shika-Cho who named their children with the same first syllables as them, Tsukune was named after Tsunade who was her mother's favoritee Uzumaki and her future mother-like figure. The surname "Uzuhashi" was a mix of Uzumaki, the last name of the female ancestor who created the clan, and Takahashi, the last name of the power-hungry ancestor who experimented on himself with the Kaguya DNA and kidnapped an Uzumaki, forcing her to make a slave seal which made her submissive. * Tsukune is the first person to create a permanent human summoning seal which took her most of her life to figure out, before completing it at the age of 21, it allowed her and her family line to be called just like usual summons and needed a summoning contract to allow it to work. Even with such a complicated seal, she still has not figured out how her old Fuinjutsu sensei, Minato Namikaze, was able to use the Hiraishin. Nor has she figured out how animal summons land on their feet or are prepared when summoned. * Her male version of the Sexy Technique is about 166 cm tall. * Tsukune has two official life lasting orders, both concerning Jiraiya. She was ordered by Tsunade to beat the crap out of Jiraiya every time he was nearby and doing something perverted, while Naruto ordered her to use Sexy Technique: Male Version whenever Jiraiya peeks at the hot springs. * According to the 3rd Databook: ** Tsukune's hobbies are sleeping on someone's lap, singing, listening to music, and gambling. ** Tsukune wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya. ** Tsukune's favorite foods are Strawberry Pocky, Seaweed, and fried Tsukune. Her least favorite foods are any type of vegetable. ** Tsukune has completed Missions in total (before the Introduction Arc): 26 D-rank, 44 C-rank, 34 B-rank, 17 A-rank, 5 S-rank. ** Tsukune's favorite word is "Loyalty". Quotes * (To Naruto) "You're an Uzumaki, through and through. Even without the red hair I could clearly see it, you have the loudness, the temper, the unwillingness to be played by fate, and all the other things that makes the Uzumaki clan the best clan in Uzushiogakure." * (To young Kakashi) "I won't argue on whether or not I'm a prodigy because all that matters is whether or not I can protect those who I consider my family." * (About Minato) "I've spent most of my young life learning Fuinjutsu from him, Kushina-sama, Jiraiya, and my mother, 4 of the greatest Fuinjutsu experts at that time. Even so, I still couldn't understand how his masterpiece, Hiraishin, works." * (To Kakashi) "Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old woman cross the road when a young girl asked me to help her get her kitty from a tree. As soon as I got the kitty down, I realized that it was black so I had to be careful and took the long route around. I got so into changing my path that I suddenly found myself in the road of life." * (To Tsunade) "We've made so many wrong choices in our lives but I can guarantee you that adopting Naruto-sama is and will always be the right choice." * (To Naruto, About Kurenai) "It may seem impossible for you to believe that I can do a few c-rank and d-rank genjutsus when they use the smallest amount of chakra known to us but when your genjustsu-loving teammate threatens to open your chest and rip out your heart before pushing it on your throat to put it back on its place, you'll have to learn to do the impossible." * (To Asuma and Kurenai) "Are you sure you two are ninjas? I've known ever since we were kids that you like each other, it's painfully obvious that you two are together." * (To young Kurenai) Just because that smoke loving idiot left, doesn't mean your world's ended. There's still people around who would do anything to spend just a few seconds near your presence.